


恋爱警报

by Yukie0109



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:00:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27383077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yukie0109/pseuds/Yukie0109
Summary: aussie line苦瓜家又双叒响火警于是引发的脑洞，大环境设定在澳洲，内含澳洲森林大火还有消防员日历，日历小伙伴感兴趣的话可以自行百度，feat 秃秃&苦橘夫妇，是可可爱爱（？）小甜饼。关于澳洲消防员的一切都是我瞎编的，有错误的话请原谅我！下班回家整理困蒙了…有错也请原谅我！流水账预警⚠️OOC预警⚠️因为文大大最近有新剧就借用了一下火鸟梗，于是：红豆出品惯例必备bgm - roco drama 申彗星
Relationships: Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Yeo Hwanwoong
Kudos: 8





	恋爱警报

**Author's Note:**

> aussie line苦瓜家又双叒响火警于是引发的脑洞，大环境设定在澳洲，内含澳洲森林大火还有消防员日历，日历小伙伴感兴趣的话可以自行百度，feat 秃秃&苦橘夫妇，是可可爱爱（？）小甜饼。  
> 关于澳洲消防员的一切都是我瞎编的，有错误的话请原谅我！  
> 下班回家整理困蒙了…有错也请原谅我！  
> 流水账预警⚠️OOC预警⚠️  
> 因为文大大最近有新剧就借用了一下火鸟梗，于是：  
> 红豆出品惯例必备bgm - roco drama 申彗星

——————

「遇见你的时候，我嗅到了烧焦的味道，防火警铃神经质一般地吵，后来我才知道是我的心在因你燃烧*。」

-

“你快点去把它按掉啊！”  
“烟这么大按完还会响你快点开窗啊！”  
“我开了！”  
“李抒澔你再弄响一次火警就再也别进厨房了！”  
...  
[警车声+敲门]  
...  
“G'day mate.”  
“英助哥！how you going？”  
“行了，建学啊，第一次我开了警告，第二次你们argue警报器坏了，这次没商量，$1600记得交。”

金英助扔下罚单准备离开收工，余光看见金建学隔壁的房门开着，出于人民公仆的责任感，金英助走过去想叮嘱住户关门再强调一下安全知识。敲了敲门没有人应，往室内看去发现了正在沙发上睡觉的少年。少年睡得很沉，小小一团窝在靠垫中间，顶着一头金色的头发穿着淡蓝色的睡衣，金英助心想：“又是警报又是警车的，这么大动静还能睡着，真可爱。”

其实吕焕雄就是单纯在家熬了几天赶due正赶得昏天黑地，听见火警的声音开门想看看究竟，看着看着等着等着不知道怎么就睡着了。

那边李抒澔和金建学拿着罚单正在“你没开窗你交”“你做的饭你交”地吵着罚款怎么均摊/推卸责任，门又被金英助敲响了。

“英助哥怎么了？”  
“抒澔啊，就隔壁那家你认识吗？”  
“隔壁？你说吕焕雄吗？”  
“啊...就...那个...”

李抒澔，金建学和金英助是同一个高中的前后辈又加入了同一个舞蹈社团，多年的交情，所以金英助现在在想什么李抒澔一眼就看得出来。

“电话号码换罚单减免。”  
“成交！”

如愿以偿拿到了电话号码的金英助回到消防车上，同队的李建熙抱怨着开个罚单那么慢烤肉店都要关门了，新来的预备队员孙东柱眼尖地发现了金英助脸上反常的笑意。

“金英助队长，是有什么开心的事吗？罚了钱又不进我们的口袋。”  
“没什么，灭火的时候看见了小精灵。”  
“？”

金英助坐在车上抱着手机美滋滋地看着拿到手的电话号码，思考着第一次联系是要打电话还是发信息，发信息的话要发什么内容才好。其实罚单的事情他一个消防员根本插不上话，减免什么的得去找度勋局长批示才行，金英助本打算实在不行就用1000多刀的价格’买下‘电话号码，没想到这么蹩脚的谎话顺利居然骗过了李抒澔那只大尾巴狐狸。思来想去打了又删，最后输入“你好，我是今天出警的消防员金英助，收工的时候发现你家门开着就帮忙关上了，独居要注意安全，有空的时候我们喝杯咖啡怎么样？”按下发送键，隐隐期待回信的金英助就再没等到回信。

因为那边被金建学“他怎么可能给你cancel掉啊！而且你不能为了钱出卖朋友啊！那可是你侄子！“的低音炮教训着付罚款的李抒澔悠悠地对金建学说了一句：“建学啊，没关系，焕雄开了陌生号码拦截这件事我没告诉英助哥。”

-

等了好多天没有回音，拨过去的电话也都是转到语音信箱，金英助一筹莫展开始思考要不要连续一个月下了班去建学家玩看看能不能堵（创造偶遇）人的时候，局里的出警铃响了，再一看地址 - 吕焕雄家。

澳洲这个地方本来就是城区的误报数量远大于真实着火案例数量，关心则乱的金英助担心吕焕雄的安全问题甚至想让那边二队的夏璘东明再出一辆消防车，丝毫没考虑到吕焕雄大概率是误报，而误报罚款是按消防车数量和时间算钱的。

触发了警报这件事还真怪不了吕焕雄。

吕焕雄作为在外独立生活的独生子，尽管有李抒澔这个亲戚帮衬，但还是个彻彻底底的厨房白痴。可能前阵子肝论文把脑子肝坏了，交完作业想放松一下的时候顺手拿起了[只有辈分是叔叔实则是表哥又兼邻居]的李抒澔给的’好吃又简单快手食谱‘，然后毫不意外地把警报搞响了，又因为身高原因按不掉警报不出意外地把消防车招来了。

金英助赶到现场的时候，看到的是就是一脸慌张和委屈的吕焕雄。

“那个...对不起我就是想试着做个欧姆蛋...不知道为什么它就响了...“  
“人没事就好，下次做饭记得开油烟机，也不要开太大的火。”金英助检查了一圈叮嘱道。  
“是会有罚款吗？听抒澔哥说罚款特别贵…”  
“第一次误报的话可以申请减免。”  
“是第一次！我连自己开火做饭都是第一次！”

吕焕雄又急又怕的神情把金英助萌得不行，盯着吕焕雄一张一合的小嘴心想这是‘袭警’啊，极致可爱就是犯罪啊。

“开火做饭也是有安全隐患的行为，不熟悉的话最好还是在指导下进行，鉴于你的情况这次只开警告信给你，下次就要罚款了哦。”  
“谢谢！你人真好！”/肚子咕咕叫  
“那，为了感谢我，一会儿一起吃晚饭怎么样？今晚我不需要值班执勤。”  
“诶？啊…那…”  
“我收队回去就下班了，一会儿过来接你，想想吃什么给我发短信。”

在橄榄油蒜片虾和生啤的加持下，陌生号码拦截的误会被轻易化解，一顿晚餐过后吕焕雄就被金英助哄骗到了一口一个‘英助哥’的程度。

-

吕焕雄没想到的是这个初印象可靠又帅气的消防员哥哥变亲了之后私底下简直就变成了世界上最粘人的猫猫狗。

“焕雄吃晚饭了吗？”/自拍  
“焕雄你看，救了只爬上树下不来的小猫”/3张小猫+一张自拍  
“焕雄今天我们队吃了烤肉好吃，下次带你来”/2张烤肉+2张和孙东柱李建熙合照+2张自拍  
“焕雄喜欢可丽饼吗？“/自拍

吕焕雄看着手机一脸黑线，消防员这么闲的吗？？？

在大多数人无法抵御的诱惑里，一定会包含：美食，美色和可爱的小动物。消防日历作为澳洲一年一度远近闻名的‘优良传统’包含了其中两种，于是顺理成章地被李抒澔当作出国第一年的圣诞礼物送了一本给吕焕雄。拿到手的时候吕焕雄愣了三秒，正想反问：你送我这个干什么啊？金英助的信息又进来了。

“焕雄我们之前拍的日历出来啦，我带了sunny一起呢～要送你一本吗？”/内页展开自拍

吕焕雄看了看对话框里的图片又看了看手机的日历，重点错误地拒绝了。

“这是哥家里的小狗吗？”  
“对啊！可爱吧～”/9张跟sunny自拍  
“好可爱！”/自动忽略图片里的金英助  
“要一起带sunny去公园玩吗？”

最后金英助开着车带着吕焕雄和sunny去了一个开车需要半个多小时的狗狗公园。是金英助或者吕焕雄家附近没有能遛狗的公园吗？当然不是，甚至两个人住的公寓楼下都有可以遛狗的草坪。

“英助哥，那个公园那么远啊？”  
“嗯，sunny就喜欢那边。”

（sunny表示：屁咧，你只会在楼下遛我，你不就是想在路上多一点时间好多跟吕焕雄待一会儿 =-= ）

可能是因为独生子再加上妈妈工作的原因，吕焕雄非常喜欢小孩子和小动物，在车上就一直抱着sunny坐副驾，到了公园更是陪着sunny玩开了。金英助呢？金英助只负责表情管理，拍照，投喂两只小可爱。

陪着sunny又是飞盘又是球球疯玩了一下午，一人一狗都累得不行。回去的路上金英助点开了播放器，是首温柔的歌，金英助偶尔轻轻地跟着哼几句，黄昏的阳光也收敛起攻击性暖暖地洒进车里，吕焕雄抱着sunny不知不觉睡着了。

「  
You're just too good to be true  
Can't take my eyes off you  
You'd be like Heaven to touch  
I wanna hold you so much  
At long last, love has arrived  
And I thank God I'm alive  
You're just too good to be true  
Can't take my eyes off you  
」

车开到公寓楼下的时候吕焕雄还没有醒，金英助不忍心叫醒也不舍得放人回家。默默地熄了火，把sunny抱回后座的垫子上又轻轻调了调座椅，然后静静地看着吕焕雄的睡颜，直到太阳彻底落下，路灯正片地亮了起来。

-

李抒澔下班回家就看见公寓楼下的车里吕焕雄睡得昏天黑地，旁边金英助一脸痴汉地盯着看，还偷偷拍照。

吕焕雄没想到那天之后偷拍自己睡颜并设成屏保的粘人变态突然渺无音讯‘一去不复返’了。

也真的不是金英助故意玩消失也不是什么若即若离的手段。实在是森林大火来的突然，又迅猛得意外，出差去前线的任务紧急又危险，发给吕焕雄说自己去出任务的消息还没等发送成功就关机灭火去了。

吕焕雄还是从孙东柱口中得知的金英助去前线的消息。

那时金英助失联快一周，吕焕雄认为自己被人耍了非常非常的生气，烦躁得不行在家砸枕头，好死不死这个时候隔壁李抒澔和金建学又把火警搞响了。听到警车了吕焕雄冲出去打算当面让金英助给个说法，结果开门发现并不是金英助而是两个陌生的消防员。

吕焕雄突然开门冲出来的动作把聚在门口开罚单和等着开罚单的四个人吓了一跳，年纪虽小但社会能力满分的孙东柱一眼就看出了这是变态队长阿加西屏保上的那个人。

“金英助队长今天没来。”  
“啊…”/反射弧过长的吕焕雄没来得及反应  
“队长被派去前线救火了，还不知道什么时候能回来。”

知道了金英助不是故意冷落自己，吕焕雄还是气这个人去前线都没有说一声。只不过得知真相以后气归气，吕焕雄看着新闻里隔着屏幕都觉得恐怖甚至能感受到热浪的森林大火，气着气着就变成了担心，不知不觉的发了好多消息给金英助。

“哥去哪儿了，为什么最近都不回信息？”  
“哥去前线为什么不告诉我？”  
“英助哥，你不在家的话sunny还好吗？有人照顾吗？没有人的话我可以帮忙照顾sunny。”  
“今天建学哥把家里的水龙头搞坏了，抒澔哥修了半天才修好。”  
“这学期的成绩出来了，我拿到了个HD呢！”  
“东柱说他捡了一只小狗养在你们局里，叫小不点。”  
“今天我见到了小不点，等哥忙完了我们带着小不点和sunny一起去公园玩吧。”  
...  
“我想sunny了。”  
“哥什么时候回来啊？”  
“我有点想你了。”

-

森林大火持续了很久，金英助也离开了好久。

等金英助终于从前线回来，拿到了手机，有了畅通的信号，开机看到一堆未读信息的时候已经是三个月以后，吕焕雄也俨然将发信息当成电子日记了。

三个月过去，两个人再次见面的场景并没有想象中的温馨。

金英助不知道该怎么开口，第一句是先道歉还是先关心。吕焕雄也不说话，甚至看都不看金英助，车里的气氛沉默又尴尬。

到了公园，吕焕雄还是沉默着不说话，只是把飞盘飞出去等sunny捡回来，再飞出去等sunny捡回来。金英助自知理亏想哄又不敢，而且虽然失联是不对，可是消防员工作性质特殊自己也没有办法。吕焕雄和金英助闹别扭却苦了无辜的sunny，来来回回不知道捡了多少趟两个人赌气扔出去的飞盘。

累惨了的sunny一上车就睡着了。吕焕雄其实很想关心一下金英助，问一问前线那么危险有没有受伤，能不能好好吃到饭…可是见到了金英助，坐上车，吕焕雄自己也不知道为什么就是觉得好生气，好委屈。于是又抱着sunny生闷气，气着气着又睡着了。

再次载着熟睡的吕焕雄回到公寓楼下，金英助却突然害怕了。害怕不叫醒吕焕雄的话，等人醒来以后更生自己的气了；害怕叫醒了，下车以后吕焕雄再也不理自己了。

-

等吕焕雄醒来的时候，天已经暗了，只是还没黑得彻底，路灯也还没亮，车窗外灰蒙蒙的。眨了眨眼缓了缓，扭头发现金英助在驾驶位也睡着了。

“真的是好辛苦好累的吧”，吕焕雄心想。

抱着sunny抱了这么久压得腿有点麻，轻手轻脚把sunny挪去后座。吕焕雄还是第一次看见金英助的睡颜，白天光顾着赌气，现在好好看看才发现金英助瘦了好多。可能是为了掩饰疲惫的脸色，金英助今天还特意戴了帽子，有几撮头发从帽沿底下翘出来，吕焕雄忍不住上手顺了顺。

腿上sunny躺过的地方还温温的，吕焕雄顺着柔软的发丝，看着依旧睡着的金英助，突然就不生气了。

-

之后金英助提起的时候，吕焕雄都拒不承认。

但那天，整条街的路灯亮起来的时候，吕焕雄凑过去在金英助脸上轻轻地落下了一个吻。

“英助哥不要装睡了，我饿了，把sunny送上楼带我去吃红豆鲫鱼饼吧”

「只要靠近你，心里的警报就响个不停。后来我意识到，那不是警报，是怦然心动的声音。」

*：那个曾经被滥用的火鸟台词 “你没闻到烧焦的味道吗？”“是我的心在燃烧啊。”


End file.
